I Will See You Again
by Maximumride732
Summary: Augustus Waters has been in capital-S-Somewhere for nine months, and Hazel Grace Lancaster is getting sicker and is weeks from death. Will the two see each other again if Hazel dies? Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my new FF. I will warn you, tears might be shed. Oh, and it's been nine months since Augustus died. So, here is my new story!**

**Disclaimer for entire story: John Green owns The Fault In Our Stars and all of the characters, and I just thought of this plot off of a tumblr post I saw where it said: Imagine if John Green wrote a book that's TFIOS but was told from Gus's POV and ended it mid-sentence, and then someone added: Hazel Grace, I- and someone else said: DON'T REOPEN THAT WOUND! I also don't own the song the FF is named after, I Will See You Again by Carrie Underwood.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Maximumride732**

**Hazel Grace POV:**

I woke up only to run, well, walk, to the bathroom, dragging my oxygen tank behind me. It's been this way for the past two months, and I probably wasn't going to get better. My lung cancer is worse, and my

Phalanxifor wasn't working anymore. Doctor Maria told me I probably only had weeks to live. I knew the end would happen sometime. I just hoped I met Gus again when it did.

After I finished vomiting, I brushed my teeth and made the mistake of looking in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes had dark circles under them and my lips were perpetually blue. I knew that they weren't going to do more surgeries. I didn't want more chemotherapy. I wanted to finish living in these next few weeks reading _An Imperial Infliction _and being with my parents, Kaitlin, and watching _ANTM. _

After many tears, hugs, and arguments, my parents finally agreed that I wasn't getting more surgeries. They knew I hated living my last few weeks in the hospital. I was staying in my room, for now, but I knew within a few weeks I'd be in the hospital, for good. I got moved to Memorial, the place that Augustus Waters, the one and only love of my life, died nine months ago.

I went back to my room, picking up my laptop and journal. I turned on the Hectic Glow's new album that Gus would never hear, and started to write yet again to Augustus.

_Dear Augustus,_

_ It's been a rough few weeks. My parents are upset I don't want surgeries, but they're the only people I'm going to miss when I die. I mean, I'll miss Kaitlin, but she has other friends. I'm an only child._

_ Julie and Martha miss you almost as much as me. I have a pack of Camel Lights I never gave to you so that you could not smoke them. I gave you some in your casket, even though I know you won't get to not use them._

_ I hope when I pass I can meet you in capital S Somewhere, where we can talk about metaphors and see each other again. I hope so much, Augustus, that I'll see you again. I miss you so much. Your parents do, too. _

_ I wish you could've read my eulogy at my funeral. I have a new dress picked out, a black one like the one I wanted to wear to your funeral. Lidewij has emailed me a few times, asking how I was. I don't want to live anymore, Gus._

_ Mom tries to have me go to Group, but I never do. She says that I'm depressed, but depression is a side effect of dying, right? Isaac visits, too. He hates that his best friend left him, and now I'm leaving, too. Monica tried to apologize, but he didn't forgive her. Poor Isaac thinks she'll leave him again. _

_ Gus, I'll see you in Somewhere, soon. I love you. Okay? Okay. Even though our infinity in life was smaller than most infinities, I hope it can be everlasting in Somewhere._

_-Hazel Grace_

I sighed and closed my notebook. I called Gus's cell phone to hear his voice, and collapsed in sobs. It wasn't fair. Why was I stuck here when he wasn't? It. Wasn't. Fair.

"Hazel?" My mom asked, sounding worried. She walked over to me. "Hazel, honey, are you okay?" I nodded, then broke down at the word 'okay'. That was our word, and I haven't said it since. When I went to Group before Augustus died, I always said I was feeling 'okay'. Now I said I was 'fine'. If I went at all. Being somewhere where I used to go with Gus without him _hurt. _It hurt so much.

My mom brought in a dinner plate with hardly any food on it, knowing I couldn't eat anything and kept it in my system without throwing it back up. I tried to eat, but couldn't even look at the food. I wasn't feeling good, and shook my head. My mom shook her head. "Hazel, you have to eat." I shook my head again. "No, Mom, I can't. I don't want to do anything. I just want to read and be with Gus." My dad walked in and sat at the foot of my bed. "Hazel, do you want to go to Group?" I shook my head. "No," I said, my voice hoarse from crying. I went to the bathroom and vomited, again. It sucked to be so sick.

My dad walked in, and helped me stand. He was crying, like he always did. "Hazel, do you want to head to Memorial?" he asked gently. I shook my head and said, "No, Dad, I don't. Gus died there, and I hate being there. It reminds me of him, and I saw a kid yesterday who had osteosarcoma. You know how hard it is to live when the love of your life is dead?" My dad shook his head now. "Hazel, I don't know how to answer. You see, we love you, your mom and I. You need to keep living life, even if it sucks." Then he realized he told me to keep living life, and hugged me close to him. "That's not what I meant, Hazel. I know I can't just tell you a bunch of crap, but I just want to have you happy again." I knew I should be happy and live while I still can, but I couldn't. I went back to my room and shut off the music, then set it on the desk in my room. My mom picked up Bluie, and handed him to me, like she did so many times since I met Gus. I fell into this sleep that hopefully would have Gus in my dreams.

**Gus POV ****(bet you weren't expecting that!):**

I looked down from where I was, in Somewhere. Somewhere wasn't in the clouds or anything, and wasn't a physical place, but I was still here, and I still looked like Augustus Waters. As I was watching, I saw Hazel writing. I could read what she was writing, like I was floating. I wasn't a ghost or angel, I could just be there without being there. I read it, and watched as the ink of the pen smeared when Hazel Grace's tears fell. She missed me so much, and I missed her. I hated not having her with me, and only being able to see and hear her, not physically be there.

I pulled out a pack of Camel Lights in my pocket. I wasn't wearing a suit when I came, but what I wore the first time I met Hazel, at Support Group. The pack of cigarettes were something Hazel put in the lining of my casket. Since I had it in my casket, I had it in Somewhere.

After a while of being there, I went back to Somewhere. Most people here called it Heaven, but I called it Somewhere. We could see each other, but the living couldn't see us. I waved at Caroline. Yes, Caroline Matthews, my only girlfriend I had before Hazel Grace. She told me she had been watching. When she died, you can be in your original state. Her mind wasn't full of tumor, and I had both legs again. She walked over, and I remembered the first time I saw her back.

She had waved and hugged me, which felt weird. She felt solid, I felt solid, but I couldn't touch Hazel, which I had tried earlier that day. "Gus," she said. "I missed you, but I can't say I'm glad you're here. I'm also glad you met Hazel Grace Lancaster. She was good for you, Gus. You'll see her again soon, I'm sure." At first, I thought she said that because we live forever. Now, when Hazel Grace probably had weeks to live, I knew Caroline was right.

Not that I should be happy about this, but I was a little, even if that made me feel guilty. I'd be reunited soon. I'd be with Hazel Grace Lancaster, the love of my life, again. Soon.

**A/N: So, how was that? I liked it personally, but then again, I wrote it. I'll start to do my SOTC (song of the chapter) that I do in my other stories. I put song lyrics, you guess the song. I mostly listen to post-hardcore (you can see the bands in my bio if you want), but the rest of my family listens to country, so I do, too. So, here's the song, it's about a girl with cancer, actually. **

_**I kissed the scars on her skin**_

_**I still think you're beautiful**_

_**And I don't ever want to lose my best friend**_

_**I screamed out, 'God, you vulture,**_

_**Bring her back or take me with her.'**_

**That's my favorite part, in case you were wondering. I'll put what the song was in the next chapter. Oh, and I reply to reviews I get for guests or people without PM in my ANs, and reply through PM to people who have PM. **

**Thanks!**

**-Maximumride732**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, and sorry for the wait! I've been busy, and while I love FF, I don't let it take over my life. If you're a guest who likes this, I would only check about once a week for updates. Anyway, replies to reviews:**

**KTGIRL2013: I'm glad you like it!**

**Starlightgirl444: Thanks! Sorry for the wait!**

**Allison S (guest): Well, wait no more! **

**Anon (guest): Oh, that's a great question. I forgot to put Isaac, so it was unintentional. Isaac and Hazel are still really close friends. Hope that answered your question!**

**Peanut-butter-mouse: Haha, I cried, but I cry a lot in books, so it was no surprise. So no, not sad. I have a (blond) friend who read it without crying, so I don't think it's because you're a ginger, haha. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the Wizard of Wicked because I forgot to upload yesterday. Sorry!**

CHAPTER TWO

**Isaac POV: **

Hazel came over today. She's looking weaker by the day, and I'm scared. She's my best friend, and I can't lose her _and _Gus. I miss Augustus like crazy, and I don't want Hazel to leave. I know, I'm selfish. I also know that she wants to die, which makes me upset, but I understand. She's hoping she can see Gus and live happily ever after. Well, live _dead _happily ever after. I hoped for her, too.

Today we turned on Counter Insurgence 2, but it didn't have the same appeal anymore. We both would die, but not like Gus did. We died because of stupid video game mistakes, not like Gus heroically dying to save children for a second to give them a minute, or hours, or days. As he had said, all salvation is temporary.

Though I'd never admit, everything still reminded me of Gus. I know it's been nine months, but the pain of his death never numbed. When I listen to music, the Hectic Glow will turn on, and I'll turn it off. I'll play Counter Insurgence 2 with Hazel, but we both know it's not the same.

Hazel was sitting on the L shaped chair next to me, and turned the TV off. "I have a headache," she said. This was a common thing, her Thyroid cancer giving her headaches from lack of air. The Phalanxifor doesn't work very well anymore, but it's all she has. She started coughing, harder than usual. It didn't stop. She started screaming, holding her head. "Mom!" I shouted. "We have to get Hazel to the hospital!" I could tell she was losing consciousness, fast. I was shaking, but tried to stay strong for Hazel's sake.

Mom and I carried Hazel to the car (more like me carrying her and Mom guiding me), which wouldn't be hard, considering she weighed almost nothing, except the fact she was writhering in pain. I sat in the back with her, making sure that she didn't stop breathing. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing her parent's phone. "Hello? Isaac?" her mom asked. "Mrs. Lancaster! Hazel's on her way to Memorial, now. Something happened!" I knew that I was being loud, but I was terrified and would be past the point of caring, if not for Hazel's headache. She moaned in pain, and I wished I could make my best friend better. "We'll be there in a few minutes," she said, and I heard a door closing. I knew they were just as scared as me. I heard the click saying that she hung up and turned off my phone.

I whispered a prayer, something I'd been doing for a while now. "God, please help Hazel. She needs to be okay." My dad and Graham are meeting us here, and so are Hazel's parents.

Six and a half minutes later, we got to Memorial Hospital, where Hazel was moved three months ago. The nurses ran out with a gurney, already expecting us. Mom had called them on the way here. Mom said they wheeled Hazel in straight to the ICU. By now she was unconscious and her breathing was unsteady. I didn't know what to do. I sat down in the waiting room, a few chairs in between Hazel and I's parents and me. I stared into nothingness, the only thing I _could _stare at now that I was blind. I imagine that the ceilings are white and look similar to the ceilings at school, the ones I remember well. I started talking to Gus in my head, imagining I was on the phone, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

_Hey, Gus. _I thought. _I'm so afraid for Hazel. What are we supposed to do? I guess it'd work out for you if she died and there actually is Capital S Somewhere, but what if? What about me? I don't want to lose my best friend. She's been looking forward to dying, really, but I don't want her to. I'm selfish. I want her to myself, but I know I can't. I can't make her stay here, but I can't let her go. I want to have my best friend, but you do, too. I guess it's up to fate to see what happens._

I sighed, frustrated, and felt my hands shaking. I don't want to lose Hazel, but I want her to be happy. I don't know what to do, and it's a really crappy feeling to have.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but was really about two or three hours. I'm guessing a nurse came out because the next thing I heard was, "Hazel Lancaster? Is anyone here for Hazel?" I shot out of my seat faster than I think I ever have, and I felt Mom grab onto my arm, leading me to the nurse.

"How is she? Is she okay?" I asked, shaking. What if she wasn't? The nurse just said, "See for yourself," which I laughed at under my breath. I can't _see _for myself. Mom lead me to the room (I think) with Graham on my other side. I was getting ready to find out how my best friend was.

**A/N: How was it? I'm sorry it's so short, but I kind of have a writer's block. So sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Just to let you know, this story won't be very long, probably nine or ten chapters unless I change my mind.**

**Anyway, on to the SOTC!**

**Last chapter's SOTC: Bulls in the Bronx- Pierce the Veil**

**This chapter's SOTC is easy, like really easy. If you don't know it, then you'll get what I'm saying when I say what it was next chapter.**

_**I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow**_

_**I will see you again, woah**_


End file.
